


Your true colours

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Clark finds out first hand the effects of diffetent kryponites. He wants to protect his cousinAlex is helpingWinn just enjoys it





	Your true colours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 krypyonite.  
I'll try to make a light story. Not going to the dark side for this

Clark has suffered the effects of different kryptonite in his life. Green and red having the price in pain and horror.

While green kryptonite makes him weak and sick and hurts terribly much. Red kryptonite turns him into a monster with no inhibitions. Every dark awful thought in his mind float to the surfice. It makes his stomach twists.

Inside Lex Luthor's investigation, Clark found theories about another kryptonite a gold one capable of vanishing Kryptonian's powers. Clark thanked God that gold kryptonite was purely theoretical.

And finally, silver kryptonite. That provokes hallucinations on Kryptonians and he was victim once. Seeing his cousin as general Zod and making him fight with all his might. Luckily, Kara was stronger and faster.

Well, exactly for those experiences and the fact that Kara had tasted some kryptonite is that Clark wants to create an archive of different kryptonite so in the future they could create a radar or something to localize the stones without falling in contact with them.

Alex and Clark were working together on that archive when Winn decided to come back for a while from her future travels.

Alex hugs him fiercely saying how much she has missed him. Clark, to all surprise, hugs him too.

"OMG Winn! So long since the last time we saw each other. Nice look!" 

Winn blushes at the compliment. Honestly, he knows he looks good with his leather jacket and denim tight pants. And the neckless a teammate gave him for good luck is working its magic. Clark, honestly, seems happy to see him and for everybody's shock the man of steel catching him from an arm and invites him for drinks. 

All the superfriends are there. James, Nia, Brainy, Alex, Kara, J'onn and even Lena. Of course, Winn is telling his adventures and everybody is laughing. Clark is pretty close to Winn laughing harder than the rest and bumping playfully his shoulder with Winn's

Now, it is only Alex, Kara, Lena, Clark and Winn. The rest went when the alcohol started to affect then. Alex is the next one to leave 

"I'm heading home, sis. You coming?" 

"Don't worry. I'll fly Lena to her place and then, I'll go to mine." 

"Ok, you are a great friend, sis. See ya, Luthor. Goodbye Winn, Clark"

Clearly, people hasn't noticed that Kara and Lena were dating for 5 months. And they wanted to keep it that way.

Next day, nearly at midday. Kara is hanging at the DEO when her cellphone rang. Lois was worried sick because Clark never arrived the night before. Kara promises to investigate.

An hour later, Winn and Clark appear at DEO. Clark still grabbing the shorter man's arm like a school girl.

"Kara...something is happening with your cousin and I guest it went too far last night" Winn says blushing hard

With much statter, Winn finally explains that him and Clark spent the night together, like together. 

Lena arrives the exact moment when Kara is laughing so hard that she is in the floor grabbing her stomach.

After many analysis, they realized with Lena's help that a distinctive radiation comes from Winn's necklace. 

Soon enough, they catalogue the stone as pink kryptonite. Sending Clark under the sun bed at the medical bay. 

They are all watching the Kryptonian while talking until a thought hits Alex.

"Kara! Omg! The kryptonite must affect you too! Quick, go next to Clark!" 

Kara feels Lena's hand on her back and she knows that Lena is giving her blessing to share their relationship status.

"Don't think so, sis. I don't believe I can be any gayer!" 

And realization hits Alex when Lena starts to laugh.


End file.
